<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take care by joshllyman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881096">take care</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman'>joshllyman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkmas 2019/2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:56:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi lifts up Asahi’s shirt and runs his fingers along his side, where he knows Asahi is extra sensitive. Asahi gasps and buries himself more in Daichi’s chest.<br/>“Good gasp or bad gasp?” Daichi questions, his fingers frozen on Asahi’s hip.<br/>“Good,” Asahi clarifies. “Don’t stop.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Bokuto Koutarou/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkmas 2019/2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally started for kinkmas! i believe day 6 was double penetration</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Asahi is almost entirely asleep, Daichi’s fingers carding through his hair and lulling him into slumber, when the door opens and slams shut and shocks him awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whazzit,” he mumbles, sitting up and slapping at the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi laughs and sits up behind him, wrapping his arms around Asahi’s waist again. “Pretty sure it’s just Kou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boyfriends!” Bokuto yells, appearing in the entrance to the living room. Daichi tugs Asahi back down so that Asahi is laying against his chest, and Bokuto comes and lays on top of both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boyfriend,” Asahi mumbles, wrapping his arms and legs around Bokuto. Bokuto’s sweaty from his workout, and his shirt is damp under Asahi’s grasp. “Smelly boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I worked hard for this smell,” Bokuto protests, and Asahi giggles as Bokuto rubs himself against Asahi’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that much is obvious,” Daichi says. “I can smell you through Asahi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so mean,” Bokuto grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so right, you mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi shuts his eyes again, Bokuto’s weight against him a comfort. Of all the places in the world, Asahi thinks this place might be his favorite: sandwiched between his two favorite people. He’s half asleep again when Daichi shifts uncomfortably underneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bokuto Koutarou, I love you very much. You stink. Get off me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even on you,” Bokuto complains, but he gets up anyway. He tugs Asahi’s hand. “Come on, you’ll be uncomfy if you fall asleep out here. We can nap in bed after I get out of the shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he’s not already asleep by then,” Daichi says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi huffs and stands up, letting Bokuto lead him into the bedroom. Bokuto pushes him down into the bed and crawls on top of him, pressing soft kisses all over his face. Asahi smiles and lets Bokuto lavish him, and Daichi comes in and leans against the doorway with his arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weren’t you showering?” he questions, and Bokuto frowns and turns his head to Daichi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen our boyfriend today? He’s looking very kissable. I can’t help myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s always very kissable when he’s sleepy,” Daichi argues. “And he’ll still be sleepy when you get out of the shower, so go shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto gives Asahi two last kisses, one on his nose and one on his mouth, and rolls off him. “Don’t nap without me. I’m gonna spoon you so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” Asahi hums, and Bokuto tugs Daichi into a kiss before he wanders off into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fall asleep without me!” he calls as he shuts the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi laughs as he joins Asahi, lifting him up so he can lay against Daichi’s chest. “Not like we’d have any chance with him singing anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His voice is so nice, though,” Asahi mumbles, and on cue Bokuto turns on the music on his phone and starts singing along. It had been one of the most pleasant surprises of dating Bokuto: his singing voice is absolutely lovely, and he loves to sing whenever he can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi lifts up Asahi’s shirt and runs his fingers along his side, where he knows Asahi is extra sensitive. Asahi gasps and buries himself more in Daichi’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good gasp or bad gasp?” Daichi questions, his fingers frozen on Asahi’s hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Asahi clarifies. “Don’t stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi hums and resumes his ministrations, his fingers ghosting along Asahi’s skin. Asahi moans quietly, starting to feel the stirrings of arousal in his groin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go--too far without Kou,” Asahi says, throwing his leg over Daichi’s. Daichi nods his consent and slips Asahi’s shirt up further, revealing the toned lines of his stomach. His mouth dips downward as he licks a stripe across Asahi’s skin. Asahi moves toward him automatically, magnetically, and he can feel the way Daichi smiles against his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love when you get eager for me,” Daichi murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi shivers. “You make it easy,” he answers honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi pauses. His head pops upward again, and he’s wearing a soft smile. “Azumane Asahi, you will never cease to amaze me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you--” Asahi begins, but he’s cut off by Daichi’s lips against his own. Daichi’s aggressive about it, crushing their mouths together, and he slips a hand downward in the direction of Asahi’s dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi breaks away, gasping for air. “Ah--Daichi, be patient,” Asahi admonishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi growls but complies, stopping short and grasping at Asahi’s thigh instead. He brings their mouths together again and lets his fingers trace all the way up the inside of Asahi’s leg, always stopping just short of where Asahi wants him. He’s fully hard now, and can feel Daichi’s erection growing against him, and he’s just about to make them pause when he hears the telltale signs of Bokuto’s shower ending.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi reaches down and runs his fingers against the sensitive inside of Daichi’s wrist. “Almost, sweetheart, just another minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi presses himself into Asahi. Asahi groans and goes to press further against Daichi’s cock when Daichi withdraws completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tease,” Asahi breathes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi smiles lazily, his eyes lidded. “You’re the one who said we had to wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto’s music stops, and the bathroom door opens. Bokuto steps out in a cloud of steam, a towel wrapped low around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, wait a minute! That doesn’t look like napping!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi nips at Asahi’s neck, causing Asahi to moan. “You were right. Our boyfriend is looking very kissable. Now get over here and kiss him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto flings his towel back into the bathroom and joins them in bed, coming behind Asahi and delivering the promised spooning, albeit with a harder dick than Asahi had originally anticipated. Bokuto cups his hip with one hand and brushes kisses all over his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you both,” Asahi mumbles, sighing into Daichi’s skin. Daichi’s hand grazes his nipple, and he pushes up into his touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you,” Daichi agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you,” Bokuto adds. “So pretty, Asahi. So sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi tries to pull both of them closer, grasping uselessly at them. Daichi grabs his wrist gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need, Asahi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Asa?” Bokuto asks, kissing his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi blushes and ducks his head into Daichi’s shoulder. “Could...could I have both of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi inhales sharply, a shiver passing through him that Asahi can feel. “You don’t have to be embarrassed about asking for what you want, you know. You know we’ll give you anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything,” Bokuto agrees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can have both of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn on your stomach and we’ll get you ready, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi slips out from under him, and Asahi lays obediently on his stomach. Behind him he hears the click of the lube bottle opening, and he realizes he doesn’t know whose finger is going to be pressing into him a split second before it does, and then he’s gasping, because they’re both working him open at once. He moans into the pillows, lifting his hips and desperately trying to take them further in. Two strong hands press down on his lower back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, sweetheart,” Daichi directs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna make you feel so good, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You--always do,” Asahi manages, and he struggles not to fight against the way they’re holding him. He bites down on the pillow in front of him, which muffles his moan as someone--Bokuto, he thinks--adds a second finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patience is a virtue, so it’s said, and it’s one that’s always tested when Bokuto and Daichi get their hands on him. They’re incredibly thorough with him, making sure he’s absolutely ready before either of them fuck him, and doubly so when they’re preparing him for both of their dicks. The process seems to take ages, and Asahi finds himself floating through the pleasure, his head not fully connected to the sensations his body is experiencing. Distantly, he feels himself being stretched further and further. The quiet words they speak to him, words of praise and love, wash over him like water, sink down into his skin and take root somewhere in his brain. He’ll process them later, in the quiet space of After, but for now his brain catalogues them carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, finally, they withdraw from him, and a hand touches his low back. “Sit up, Asahi, honey.” Daichi’s voice, cutting through the haze of his mind. Asahi does as he’s told, and they both wrap their arms around him, holding him close and kissing his torso, his arms, his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” Bokuto asks, directly in his ear, and Asahi nods vigorously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto lays down on his back, and Asahi can’t help but bend over and kiss him, their lips coming together messily. Asahi feels desperate, like there’s fire licking at his bones. Their kiss turns heated, Asahi biting at Bokuto’s lips before he pulls away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” he whispers, and Bokuto cups the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a minute, sweetheart, we’ve got you,” he promises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi holds Bokuto’s dick so Asahi can sink down onto it, and Asahi moans, the feeling of Bokuto inside him never getting old. Asahi fucks himself a few times on Bokuto, moving his hips in tandem with Bokuto’s, and Daichi touches his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold still for a second,” he instructs, and Asahi bites his lip and nods. Daichi reaches around to hold his waist while he lines himself up, and then he’s pushing in beside Bokuto, who moans beneath Asahi. It takes a moment before Daichi’s fully inside him, and the stretch is so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> sweet, the burn of it just right. “Fuck, Asa,” Daichi breathes, his grip on Asahi’s waist loosening. “So fucking perfect, taking both of us like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi grabs his hand and brings it to his mouth, kissing it and holding it tight. “Please, please move,” he begs, too far gone to worry about how wrecked he sounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi’s hips snap up, and Bokuto gasps. Asahi reaches for one of his hands and holds it along with Daichi’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto is always so noisy when he’s inside either of them, his voice a constant stream of swears and moans and breathy gasps. He squeezes Asahi’s hand tight. “I love you, Asahi, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto and Daichi find a rhythm, and it works so that one of them is always pressing against Asahi’s prostate. Asahi already feels his first orgasm building and knows several will follow, so he lets it come, wracking his body with pleasure as he moans through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell us if we need to stop,” Daichi pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Daichi, don’t stop, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, Asahi, fuck,” Bokuto moans. His eyes squeeze shut, and his hips drive harder up into Asahi. “Fuck, baby, you feel so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi’s hand reaches around to pinch Asahi’s nipple. Asahi throws his head back and keens, a sharp, clear note that pierces the bedroom. Daichi repeats his action on the other side, then scratches down Asahi’s stomach. Bokuto uses a teasing finger to trace along Asahi’s cock, from the head to the base, over each of his balls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop teasing me, fuck,” Asahi begs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t really want us to stop, do you?” Daichi asks, his mouth finding Asahi’s ear. He licks the shell of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi chuckles. “That’s what I thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi winds his free hand into Asahi’s hair and tugs, and the sharp, intense pain of it is enough to send Asahi into a second orgasm, and he clenches hard around their cocks as he comes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’re so fucking tight, Asa,” Daichi gasps, his hips stuttering in their movement for a moment. Asahi doesn’t want him to stop but he can’t move, either, can’t force himself backward onto them. He shudders, his entire body going stiff and rigid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto reaches up and rests his free hand on Asahi’s hip. “So good, Asahi--just relax for us, let us make you feel good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi whimpers and succumbs to their movements. Daichi’s hand unwinds from his hair and wraps around his stomach, pulling him closer. Asahi lets himself be rocked by both of them, lets their hands guide him where they want him. He loves being taken apart like this, loves both of them, tries to say so but can’t get the words out as any more than babbling gibberish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m close, fuck, Asahi,” Daichi moans, his head falling against Asahi’s shoulder. “Kou, gods, you feel--fuck--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto grunts in response, which indicates he’s close as well and is probably focused on keeping himself from coming until Daichi does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch me, please,” Asahi gasps, and Bokuto’s hand immediately finds his cock. He jerks Asahi in rough, uneven strokes, but it’s more than enough for Asahi to come a final time, spilling into Bokuto’s hand in thick stripes. Asahi cries out and drops their hands, falling forward and catching himself above Bokuto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Daichi shouts, and then he’s filling Asahi with cum. Bokuto follows immediately thereafter, and they both fuck him through their orgasms, only stopping once Asahi whines with the oversensitivity of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi doesn’t notice the tears on his face until Bokuto reaches up and wipes them away. Daichi grabs hold of Asahi again, holding him tight and pressing tiny kisses into his shoulders and neck. Bokuto sits up and wraps his big arms around both of them the best he can. One of them, he’s not even sure who, runs their hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was the point of Kou showering if we were gonna get him all messy again?” Asahi questions, his voice a low mumble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we can shower together, obviously,” Bokuto answers. He kisses Asahi’s forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi snorts. “We’ve tried that. Doesn’t work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to be a nudge, but if you could get out of me, now,” Asahi requests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi slips out first, and then Asahi climbs off Bokuto and flops face first into the mattress. He feels empty, but that’s quickly remedied by his boyfriends draping themselves across him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be extra careful this time,” Kou whispers, his fingers ghosting across Asahi’s back. “I promise no one will fall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi hums into the pillow. “Whatever we’re doing, you’ll have to carry me. I’m done moving for the day, thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi chuckles, warm and soft near his ear. “We’ll take care of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Real good care,” Bokuto affirms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On cue, they both lean in and kiss Asahi’s cheeks. Asahi is warm all over, reassembled again under their curative touch. “You always do,” he murmurs. “You always do.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks as always to my team<br/>links to socials in profile</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>